


Interlocking Arms

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: (Totally not a ripoff of Kiss Him, Not Me! And Toradora)Amy and Kiki were done with the Algebra II lesson before the lesson even started while Sky was there to do a make up test. They decided to play Fire Emblem Fates. Kiki was playing Birthright while Amy was playing Conquest. It breaks their hearts because Amy's husbando is Takumi while Kiki's husbando is Leo. When they got a notification on the game, they suddenly got sucked into the game!Now in the game, Kiki and Amy plan to bring peace to the two nations! How exactly? They don't know. While at that, they got their husbandos. Problem. They like the other person.





	1. Chapter 1

Notes. Done.

Homework. Done. 

And the teacher is still lecturing. Not that the two girls needed it. Their teacher doesn't even start class! He takes about a half hour to start the lesson. There are no other problems either. The slides were on Google Classroom, so they have most of the notes. So they can do whatever they wanted. 

Kiki's a girl around 5 foot with very long soft, black hair back in a ponytail, reaching to her hips. She was looking down with her brown eyes at her Pikachu 3DSXL. Noises came from her game, but the voice acting is what makes the game fun. The screen on her game glowed as it shined on her tan skin as it reflected on her glasses.

Amy did the same. Her naturally, bright, black eyes peaked through her 3DSXL, looking at the two warring families. She put her black hair behind her ear as the sun hits on her purple dyes on the tips of her hair as the ombre color scheme went beautifully with her dress with and peachy skin.

Then there's Skylar. A girl with milk chocolate skin as her rounded cheeks gave you an insight that she had a bright smile. She went through all the questions. She took her makeup test, finishing it quickly. Her tall figure and curved figure made her beautiful. 

"Hey. What route are you guys doing on Mystic Messenger?" Asked Amy as she played on her 3DSXL. She clicked her tongue as one of her units got severely injured from a ninja attack. "How do you do this level? I need a ninja army." She whispers to herself. 

Skylar looked to her and answered, "I'm on Zen's route. I need those hourglasses for Another Route." 

"I'm doing Yoosung's no matter what. He's my hubby!" Kiki replied, bored at the critical Ryoma gave. "Crit again." 

Amy looked to her with an annoyed expression. "Isn't Birthright supposed to be easy? I mean, you have Ryoma and Takumi! Why are you complaining now? You don't have to deal with-" Then she stopped herself. If she said anything else, Sky would've been spoiled! So she shut herself up before she did anything else. 

Kiki looked over to her dramatically, asking with her hand on her chest. "Were you about to spoil Sky?! I'm shocked, Amy. Why?" She cried in a joking manner as the Asian girl laughed, shaking her head. 

"I can't believe you think of me so lowly! I'm shocked!" Amy laughed as she and Sky laughed. 

Skylar gave them the thumbs up as she said, "No! No! You're good, fam!" She broke down laughing as they continue to chatter with each other. 

"Girls in the back, I know you all are good, but please quiet down. I'm doing a lesson!" The teacher shouted at the three girls. 

They all had a staring contest and looked at one another, then back to the teacher. With glaring eyes, the teacher went back to the lesson as Kiki mutters to them, "Yeah, that should've started a half hour earlier. 

"I just want this level done with already. These enemy units are really pissing me off." 

They all bursts into another fits of giggles again. Soon they both entered the text to see the Rainbow Sage. Their eyes lit up. "Finally!" They both shouted. Before they could hear the teacher, they saw a different text, but they didn't have the chance to read it.

"I can finally see the Rainbow Sage! I like the game, but I'm bad at strategy games." Amy moaned to herself. 

The screen glowed brightly. "What the!?" The three girls shouted. 

The light from the two screens enveloped them all as they fell face first into grass.

“O-ow.” Sky moaned as she shakes her head and looked around. “Uhhhhhh. Why are we outside?” 

Amy groaned and looked up. “What do you mean?” Her eyes blinked. What the? They’re in a forest. “The fuck’s this?” 

Both girls looked around, but they’re other friend wasn’t with them. Uh oh. Did she fall someplace else? 

Soon, a familiar voice called out, “Guys!” It was Kiki! “You need to see this.” 

Amy and Sky automatically found her silhouette and followed her voice. She was crouched down, not to be seen. “Look.” She said, pointing to a... medieval army. 

Soon, Amy’s eyes widen. She recognized these armies... “How are we in Fire Emblem?” 

“I don’t know.” Kiki whispered as they’re witnessing Corrin trying to choose either Nohr or Hoshido.


	2. Chapter 2: Discuss the problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky, Amy, and Kiki are discussing the situation they're in. It's pretty chaotic.

"Ok, wait. So we're in Fire Emblem Fates." Amy said, standing up, walking a few paces towards the forest. "How?" 

"I... I... I don't... Wha- What in tarnation?" Kiki looked around, and back to where Corrin is choosing a side. 

Skylar looked at Amy, asking her, "So you mean we somehow traveled here? The hell?" 

She was looking at the two Fire Emblem Fans. Her confused expression deepened when Amy shrugged, not knowing herself, while Kiki's having a silent mental breakdown. Both Amy and Skylar looked over to Kiki as they tried to calm her down. It took a lot of head pats, hugs, and comforting words to calm her down. 

"May I have a head pat?" Skylar asked. 

Amy looked at her with a 'you're crazy' look. "Now's not the time. Another time." 

"Ok." 

Once everything was settling down, Amy walked to where both families are fighting. Seems like Corrin didn't choose a side. She sighed in relief. Looking back at the two girls, she asked, "So what are we going to do?" The two of them looked at her. 

Kiki, who finally calmed down, answered, "I have an idea. Why don’t we go to our husbandos?” Amy gave her wide eyes. “If we get them to listen, then they’ll be on our side!” 

“HUSBANDOS!” Sky shouted as she raised her hands in victory. “Woo!” 

It took Amy a moment to stare at her. It was a bit uncomfortable and said in a long voice, “Nooooooo. No. No no no no! Bad idea!” Her arms were in an X and swished them away to empathized on her statement. 

Sky tilted her head in confusion. “Wait. Why?” 

“Because.” Amy sighed, “if we were to go to Hoshido or Nohr, we may end up dead!” 

Skylar began to shake in fear. "D-dead?" 

"Yes. Dead. If we go to Nohr, they're not going to tolerate people with little to no skills in combat. They're known for their brutality. Their economy isn't so great, so it's a 'kill-or-be-killed' world." Amy explained to them, sitting down on the soft grass. Her eyes scanned the area around them, then back to them. 

Kiki looked up, thinking about it. She saw the dark skies of Nohr and the bright skies of Hoshido. "That's true. And Hoshido isn’t that hostile, but they would still keep an eye on us." 

"So it's on our best bet to go with Corrin," Amy replied, pointing to the battlefield. "Corrin chose Revelations, it seems." 

"Oh! He's going against both sides! Yes! Then we don't have to worry about him going against us!" Kiki exclaimed in a cheerful voice. Then she started to Fortnite dance. 

Looking at the two girls, Skylar asked then in a confused tone, "Wait, why does that matter? Won't he be suspicious of us too?" 

Amy gave a victorious smile as she explained, "No, he has Azura! And Azura is our ticket in his army!" 

"I haven't thought about that! That's a good idea!" She started to get excited as she and Amy started to get a plan. 

Poor Skylar was confused, and couldn't keep up at what they're saying. Unlike her two friends, she never played Fire Emblem, let alone know about the story. All she knew from it was Smash Brothers. 

"Wait, the fuck-" Sky said and looked back and forth to them. "I. Am. CONFUSED!" She laughed nervously as she made hand motions. "What is going on?" 

Kiki and Amy looked over to her, realizing that she doesn't understand. So, Kiki decided to answer her, "Ok then. This is what has been happening. If Corrin chose Hoshido, then he would think that we might be Nohrian, and his whole family would be suspicious of us, but if it's vice versa with Nohr, then it would be the same situation. If Corrin chose neither, then it is easier to get in since he chose neither side." 

"So that's where the operation of attack begins," Amy concluded. 

Skylar, finally getting the point, said, "Ooooohhhh. I see. So wait. Why is this Azura person our ticket in if Corrin will take us both in?" 

The two Fire Emblem fans looked to each other, then back at her. They both nodded to each other.

"It's better if we explain it to you when hit a certain point," Kiki replied in a guilty voice. "Will you trust us on this, Sky?" 

Skylar looked at them. Amy as an equally guilty look on her face as she scratches her neck and biting her bottom lip. She understood completely. Some things are too difficult to say, but that doesn't mean she's not going to trust them. 

"Alright. Let's do this!" Sky shouted, fist pumping the air. 

"Thank you, Sky!" Amy sighed with a smile. "You are the best!" 

"We could never ask for a better friend!" Kiki said. Skylar smiled, as she hugged the two. 


End file.
